


The road to hell is paved with good intentions

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets jealous when he sees Karen's answer to the question about kissing in her Twitter Q&A. Also, a possible explanation for why Karen has her dress all buttoned up in all those recent pictures of her and Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The road to hell is paved with good intentions

Karen’s Twitter Q&A sticks in Matt’s head for a lot longer than it should, especially the stupid question about the kissing. He wonders one thing – why would she even choose to answer that question. Probably, he realises, because she’s just as stupid as he, even though he likes to think of her as the straight man in their odd couple friendship. (Except he’d really, really like to kiss her. So that’s not a terribly friendly thought.)

She gets sick of Aislinn after a while, so when she finishes up with her NAHE stuff in Edinburgh, she moves all of her stuff to his place, as she needs somewhere to stay while she’s filming GOTG, and she doesn’t know if she’ll ever do enough stuff in the UK to warrant having a house in London and a house in Los Angeles. 

Being roommates with her is a more difficult proposition than he’d really ever anticipated. There are only so many Karen in a towel that is only a shade long enough to keep her decent in the apartment incidents that he can be expected to take, really, but Matt’s enough of a gentleman that he just goes in his room and thinks about embroidery for a little while until the feeling subsides.

Still, there’s the kissing thing, and he hasn’t been able to get that particular thought out of his mind, especially now that he spends an awful lot of time looking at her lips.

* * *

Laura-Jayne invites them out for dinner one night with her boyfriend and Matt’s parents, and strongly encourages that Matt brings Karen, only so he doesn’t feel like the awkward fifth wheel. (He politely tells Laura that he and Karen aren’t dating, despite what he might wish, and she laughs over the phone and bets him five bucks that that won’t last terribly long. He asks her how she knows these things, and she just snickers and hangs up.)

Karen appears wearing this blue dress that compliments her eyes and hugs her curves enough, but not so much that it would be potentially indecent for dinner with his family. There are three buttons at the top, which are all undone, revealing the keyhole of her collarbone (which Matt has spent an obscene amount of time thinking about kissing). They enjoy a quick pre-dinner glass of tea in Matt’s kitchen, and Karen keeps on shooting him these little looks that he can’t quite decipher but do seem fairly significant in some way or another.

“Everything okay?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Karen says, sipping her tea. “Might ask you the same, Smithers.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” she says, putting her tea down on the counter behind her, “you’ve had something on your mind since I’ve come, and I’m sort of dying to know what’s going on.”

There is a wise and an unwise answer here, Matt realises. He can continue to deny what’s actually been on his mind, and that’s that he’s definitely a better snog than Arthur even if Arthur’s better at stage kissing, or he can tell her.

Well, fuck it.

“So I kind of observed your Twitter Q&A,” Matt says.

“Yup,” Karen replies, nodding.

“And I noticed that Arthur and I are kind of equal on the kissing scale, apparently, and I don’t think that’s true,” Matt says. “Because he might be a better stage kisser, but I do think that I’m the better snog.”

Karen cocks an eyebrow, but Matt notices that she does look interested and not turned off. So, points for that.

“I wouldn’t know,” Karen says innocently. “But hey, if you were to try and prove it to be, I wouldn’t say no.”

Matt steps towards her, a little hesitantly at first, because there’s so much in the way of pent up emotions and things that will be going in to this kiss that it’s not going to be gentle in any way.

When he’s close enough to her to count her fucking eyelashes if he tried hard enough, and they share a look, just for a second, and he can see that there’s hesitation and a little bit of fear in her eyes too, which comforts him because that’s certainly what’s going through his mind. (They are not going to be able to step back from this precipice that they’re about to fall over.)

He cups her cheek in his hand, and leans in and, well fuck, he wasn’t quite expecting his lips sliding over hers to feel so natural. For all of his best intentions the kiss does not stay chaste and gentle, because her tongue starts teasing at his lips so he opens his mouth to her, and he groans when their tongues tangle.

Her fingernails are tracing patterns through his too-thin (but also not thin enough for this particular scenario) shirt, and he slides her dress up her hips just enough that he can put one of his legs between hers, and he keens a little when she ruts up against it. He breaks their kiss and starts pressing little pecks along her jaw and then down her neck, and she throws her head back.

“Fuck, Matt,” she half-whispers, half-moans, and oh, she likes his, and every time he kisses and nips at her neck she rolls her hips against his leg, and he can get behind that (and now, now he’s having all these horrible/wonderful thoughts about all the things you can do on kitchen counters), and when his lips finally rest on that spot on her collarbone he bites down hard, which is a really fucking risky thing to do, and Karen lets out a strangled cry that was probably partly pleasure and partly pain.

He kisses the spot again, and rests his hands on her waist. One of Karen’s hands comes up to the back of his neck, and they rest their foreheads together while their breathing slows down a little bit.

“That was –“

“Amazing, Matt.”

“Sorry about that,” he says. “Some things got pent up, and then, well, let out.”

“I like that kind of thing.”

“Oh.” His brain does not know how to process that information. “Good.”

“You’ll have to find out more a bit later, eh?” She says, and smiles.

He just kind of nods, because if his brain wasn’t already short circuiting that just kind of shut it right down.

“I’m going to go splash some water on my face or something,” she says, and he steps back so that he’s not pinning her to the kitchen counter any more, “just so I don’t look so flustered when I see your parents. Probably should also do up those buttons on my dress.”

“Right,” Matt says, and as Karen disappears he leans back on the kitchen counter and desperately tries to think about embroidery again.

Before they walk out the door, she turns to him and says, “You’re definitely the better snog, Smithers.”

Sweet success. 


End file.
